Just One Kiss
by zuzuthezombie
Summary: Why won't he let me give her just one kiss? A series of one-shots dedicated to our favorite OC pairing: Tremme and Shaeale! Dedicated to dwatlaskrhtcm. Rating changes each chapter. I'll tell you if it is over K . Read The Golden Plague. Everything c BBC.
1. Favorite Time Of Year

**Hello, everyone! A reviewer requested some stories about when my OC's were littler, so here they are! All of these are dedicated personally to them. I would put their name up, but it's really hard to spell. Implied Jack/Alonso. Ackonso? Okay, implied Ackonso. That is what I will call Jack/Alonso pairing now, okay? So, in this one, they are all six. This will be a series of one-shots, so subscribe to this story if you want to read the later ones. The main pairing is Tremme/Shaeale, which I will call TreSha. There will also be some minor Seth/Shaeale. No Tremme/Seth, unless you all REALLY want me to write it. No Ackonso scenes, except for small ones! Enjoy! ~ |: zuzu**

**.Favorite Time Of Year.**

It was everyone's favorite time of year: springtime. Or, at least as close to spring as you could get here. It was especially six year-old Tremme's favorite time of year. He loved it. The rivers and brooks were bursting with cold, clean water from the eighty-two mountains in the area, and the flowers and trees were in full bloom. His favorite kind were the poppies, the same color as his love's hair. Or, his yet-to-be love's hair. Right now it was a small crush. They were planning to go to the falls for a bit, to cool down. You never knew what kind of weather you were to get. Living on the most diverse planet in all of space and time did have its disadvantages. He was waiting impatiently by the beginning of the trail that led to the falls. He smiled when Shaeale came running up, but it faded when he saw who was coming close behind. Seth.

Seth, the local bully. No one really liked him at all, but they prized him because he was going to marry Lady Harkness when they were twenty-five. He was mean, and on "accident", he constantly hurt Shaeale. He openly hated Tremme, but, really, it wasn't Tremme's fault he was born two minutes too late. Seth had been born in the middle of the day, and Shaeale had been born at 11:59 PM the same day. Tremme was born at 12:01 AM, two minutes after Shaeale. Tremme turned and began walking down the path, Shaeale next to him.

"Hey, how are you doing?" she asked, smiling sweetly.

"G-good, how y-" Tremme was interrupted rudely by Seth.

"Don't talk to him, Shay." he said, using her nickname, then grabbed her hand and pulled her further up the path. "He isn't nice."

Shaeale looked back over her shoulder sadly, mouthing 'sorry' to Tremme. Tremme just looked down at the ground, and shoved a hand into his pocket, fingering the present that hae had made for her. Tremme's father had helped him carve a poppy into a piece of redwood, then drilled a hole into the top and put a length of cord into it. He had been planning on giving it to Shaeale today, at the falls, but now that Seth was here...

Soon the sound of rushing water filled their ears, and they sprinted down the path, forgetting for a moment their rivalry. They skidded to a halt, looking down at the familiar sight before them. To one side was a slope, leading down to the pool at the bottom fo the falls. To the other side, was a space of grey rock that sloped gently down into the river. The river itself went on for about another ten feet or so, then dropped, the water creating a smooth shelf of rock to slide off of. The falls were a nice little eight foot drop, and the water below was always at least fifty feet deep, no matter what time of year. Tropical flowers surrounded the pretty scene, and about sixteen other children were playing happily in the water.

Seth grinned at Shaeale. "Watch this!" he bounded over to the edge of the falls and jumped over them, attempting to do a somersault in midair. "How about that?" he wiped water out of his eyes.

"Thats... great!" Shaeale called down to him. Tremme tapped her on the shoulder. She turned to look at him. "Yes?"

"Um, I got a present for ya." he reached into his pocket and pulled out the necklace.

Shaeale gasped and reached up, fingering the wooden medallion. "Ooooh. Pretty. You made it... for me?"

Tremme nodded, then slipped it over her head. "Put it unda' you shirt. Don' want Seth ta find it."

She nodded, slipping the piece of wood under her shirt. "Thank you." she said, then leaned in quickly and gave a quick kiss to his cheek. Then she giggled and ran off to where her friends were playing on the grass by the lake down below.

Tremme blushed and put his stubby toddler fingers to his cheek where she had kissed him. He smiled. This was his favorite time of year.

**There you go! Hope you liked it! Remember, subscribe if you want to read the other ones! ~ |: zuzu**


	2. Journal Entry One

__**Hey there! Here's the second chapter of Just One Kiss. This one is extrmely short. Every other chapter will be one of Tremme's journal entries. About uploading: I will upload every day for about half the week, and for the other half I won't. This is a rough estimate. ~ |: zuzu**

**.Journal Entry One.**

_Okay, so this is the first time I've written in a journal. I don't really know what to write, only that Shaeale dropped this book and she said I could have it. Then she kissed me on the lips. Of course, Seth took that time to come in. He beat me up, so now I'm in the hospital, because he broke my arm. Now I have to use my right hand instead of my left until it heals. That's why my handwriting is so bad._

_Lessons I Have Learned:_

_1. NEVER kiss Shaeale, because Seth will always be around the corner._

_2. NEVER tell Seth that she kissed ME, because he'll just get even MORE mad at me._

_3. WHEN Shaeale gives me something, walk away quickly, making sure she doesn't kiss me, thus ensuring Seth doesn't beat me up again._

_4. DON'T pick up stuff Shaeale drops. (Refer to rule #3)_

_5. STAY away from Shaeale. (Refer to rule #3)_

_I figure I'll hire a bounty hunter to kill Seth someday, but not now. I don't have much money. I really hope that Seth hasn't found that necklace I gave her... Anyway, I need to go. I hope Shaeale visits._


	3. Creeps are Delicious

**Hey, everyone! Sorry I was not able to update yesterday, I was REALLY busy. I have a DA account now, same name, if you wanna check out my drawings. Also, I've drawn Tremme, but I WILL NOT put it up unless I get at LEAST a couple more reviews.**

They shouldn't have been doing this. It was wrong. Bad, even. They shouldn't have been texting in class. And they knew it. Both Shaeale and Tremme were low in their seats, one in science class and the other in humanities. They looked up occasionally to see if anyone was watching, then would go back to texting. All the other students saw, but said nothing. They quickly shoved them into their pockets when the bell rang, sweeping their binders into their arms and striding out as fast as they could.

Next was gym for both of them, so they couldn't text. In their next class, they started to text again. A usual conversation might go like this:

_T: u like bacon?_

_S: mmm yea. bacon is good._

_T: me 2. speshuly wif chokit._

_S: yea._

_T: u ever tried apple wif chokit?_

_S: no..._

_T: is good._

_S: really?_

_T: yea._

_S: i'll try it somtime._

_T: good. _

Today's conversation went like this:

_T: hey! guess wat i had 4 breakfast!_

_S: wat?_

_T: some creeps!_

_S: creeps?_

_T: yea! wif strawberries are delicious._

_S: creeps with strawberries...?_

_T: yea... and whip cream... and nuts..._

_S: eww! nuts!_

_T: u got a wrong mind._

_S: i no. but creeps!_

_T: u act as tho u've never had a creep before!_

_S: ohhhh. creep. Trey?_

_T: yea, Shay?_

_S: it's 'crepes'. not 'creeps'._

_T: oh._

__**Remember, review if you wanna see Tremme!**


	4. Journal Entry Two

__**I know that these chapters are all really short, but the next one will be longer, promise! I'm also sorry about not keeping with my update schedule, so I'll try to update about once a week.**

_I've been thinking about joining the Shaklenan intergalactic army. No one except for Shaeale ever seems to want me around. Well, maybe except for Jack and Alonso, but they only dislike me when Seth's around, but that has increased so much that he's around her pretty much 24/7. It's really creepy. Anyway, back to the army. If I died, the only people who would miss me are Shaeale, her friends, Jack, Alonso, and my parents. Seth would probably draw a mustache on my face in the funeral home if we have a wake. Then, once I was buried properly, he would dance on my grave every Sunday instead of put flowers there. On second thought, he would dance on the flowers that Shaeale put down on my grave, while on my grave and spitting on it. Mean._

_Today Shaeale gave me a pendant that looks like hers. She carved it out, and painted it with yellow. When I first got it, I asked why she had a fried egg on a cord. She said it was a poppy. I said Oh, then put it on. Now I wear it every day. Apparently, Seth hasn't found her necklace. What does she do with it when they make out? I've decided that I don't really want to know._


	5. Discontinue

**I am very sorry to say that this, and a few of my other stories, are being discontinued. They have fallen flat and I cannot pick them up again. **

**~ |: zuzu**


End file.
